warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dual Zoren/@comment-7388764-20130607200539
I spend some time theorycrafting Dual Zoren and Dual Cleavers . First conclusion, is that if you don't have critical hit enchance ability (Smoke Screen , Invisibility ), this weapon is bad for you. You are looking for either DHS , DES or others. Second conclusion: you are aiming for critical hits. If so, first you need to enchance Critical Hit (True Steel ), then Critical Damage (Organ Shatter ). After that, aim for higher weapon damage (Pressure Point , Sundering Strike ) and then go Tri-Elemental (North Wind , Molten Impact , Shocking Touch ). After getting all these mods, I reccomend maxing them out as much as you can, leaving one mod slot empty, unless you are either crazy and pack 2 Forma's to them, or have all mods weaker to pack addinitional mod (Fury for example). You might find it hard to level this weapon, as it is weak untill 15 lvl. Then it only gets better. I reccomend to farm Infested missions, or mod it with Killing Blow and Reflex Coil , so you can spam armor bypassing damage (Reach can also help you then, but that mod might be hard to acquire) Third conclusion: this weapon ain't as good as it was in old mod system. However, it is still good. I was suprised it can deal so much damage with red crits (critical criticals). Fourth conclusion: you shouldn't aim to top other weapons in terms of charge strikes with Dual Zoren or Dual Cleavers . Nuff said. Final conclusion: Dual Zoren and Dual Cleavers have one diffrence. DZ has 5% more chance to crit, while DC deals 10 more damage (you ain't foolin' me with 66.7% damage). This means, your overall crit chance will be lower with Cleavers, thus less likely to see red crits. However, damage mods will make bigger impact on white hits, as well as critical hits. I will do the math other time... Oh, and other diffrence is appearance - it is not a reskin. They are two diffrent weapons. @edit: math If we take following modifications: 42% melee, 45% fire, 40% frost and 20% electric and we strike a target with no armor and no elemental resistance, we got the following: Dual Zoren: ~42 dmg (*3=126, *6=378) with a total of 21 "white" damage (63, 189) Dual Cleavers: ~71 dmg (213, 639) with a total of 35 "white" damage (105, 315) Dual Zoren max crit chance: 0.25 * (1 + 0.30) = 32,5% ( ~every third attack is critical) Dual Cleavers max crit chance: = 26% ( ~every fourth) 3*4=12 For 12 strikes, DZ will deal 4 criticals. In stealth, weapon will deal 4*378 + 8*126 = 1512 + 1008 = 2520 damage. According to fire rate on page, Damage Per Second for Dual Zoren should be around 420.(personally, I think it can strike 3 times per second, so that makes it 630) DS, on the other hand, will deal 9*213 + 3*639 = 1917 + 1917 = 3834 damage. Though it will take much longer for cleavers to do 12 strikes (not sure how much longer). Damage Per Second for Dual Cleavers should be around 415. Results show, that Dual Cleavers really might be a reskin to Dual Zoren after all. However, the diffrence is still there, and stealth doesn't last forever. Tenno should aim for faster Dual Zoren to dispatch enemies in stealth.